novas_mortal_kombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Baga
Baga '(バガ Baga'') is a robotic clone that is supposed to act, talk, look and fight like the one he was cloned from, Ken. Baga is one of the main antagonists of the Saiyan Warriors Saga, as well as the first season of Dragon Ball Last Z. Appearance Baga is 5'7" (169 cm) with peach skin, onyx black hair and emerald green eyes. He wears a gray and yellow colored battle suit that looks similar to the outfit worn by Namek Saga Vegeta, he lacks a tail and he wears a purple scouter. Personality Baga is a very smug person, thinking of himself as very prideful individual who thinks he's better than the fighters on earth. He's also very evil, heartlessly killing any of his minions if completely needed. Biography Background Baga was created by Frostbite to help him blow up parts of the universe who didn't fall under his rule. He works under Captain Freezie before being sent by Frostbite to Earth to scope out rumors of strong warriors who live there alongside both Brutuce and Cress. Saiyan Warriors Saga Baga lands with Brutuce and Cress on Earth, scoping out for the stronger fighters asked for by Frostbite and he meets Vegeta, who turns Super Saiyan 2 and they start battling and Vegeta is almost easily defeated. Piccolo and Gohan join the battle and after Gohan transforms three times to make sure he's at full power they battle for longer, and he seems to get the upper hand but is soon defeated after Goku lands, during their battle Future Trunks comes in and takes off his head with his blade. After being decapitated the Android head informs them of Frostbite and is then crushed. Other Dragon Ball Stories FightZone's Adventure Mode As part of the Last Z DLC Pack I for FightZone he appears as part of the Adventure Mode alongside Brutuce and Cress. Upon landing he instantly defeats Vegeta, Krillin and Piccolo while Cress and Brutuce hold off the Future Warrior. After witnessing Goku transform into a Super Saiyan, Baga tries his hand at it and transistions into both a Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan 2. During the fight he gets turned into a Supervillian form and stops Future Trunks from decapitating him. Leaving it to the Future Warrior and Goku who beat him with a Combined Kamehameha and disintegrates him. FightZone's Story Mode As part of the Last Z DLC Pack I for FightZone he appears as part of the Story Mode, in the story mode he is recruited by Gothic to kill Skull, Ken, Orion and Onyx who had defeated the likes of Frieza and Cell as well as Super Buu. They fight and the four easily kill him and his subordinates after a quick battle. FightZone's Street Mode As part of the Last Z DLC Pack I for FightZone he appears as part of the Street Mode where he is fought during the Arcade as one of the Sub-Bosses prior to fighting any form of Last Z villain, his moveset is tailored to battle easier. Power Baga was shown to keep on par with Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, Piccolo and Potential Unleashed Gohan though he showed trouble against Goku and was easily decapitated by a sneak attack. According to Vegeta's statement post Saiyan Warrior Saga, all of the people who were fighting against him were softened due to the Peaceful World. He has been stated to be at his weakest as strong as First Form Frieza and at his strongest to be around the level of a Super Saiyan 3rd Grade. Frostbite stated he was more powerful than the Ken he was cloned from but that may not be true. Abilities Techniques * 'Ki Blast: '''The most basic form of Ki Control, the user throws out a ball of energy at the opponent. * '''Homicide Slasher '(殺人虐殺者 Satsujin gyakusatsu-sha): A flurry of sharp ki blasts shot from one's finger at an opponent * 'Genocide Bomber '(ジェノサイド爆撃機 Jenosaido bakugeki-ki): Baga puts his hands outstretched and shoots multiple ki blasts around an opponent and homes them in on an opponent. * 'Plasma Dancer '(プラズマダンサー Purazumadansā): Multiple ki blasts shot at the same area while spinning. * 'Double Kamehameha '(ダブルカメハメハ Daburukamehameha): Baga summons two balls of ki and points them at an opponent and fires both of the Kamehameha's * '''Omega Buster ''(オメガバスター Omegabasutā''): '''Baga puts his hands together and fires a ki blast which can then be directed upwards at an opponent. * '''Scorpion Parry (スコーピオンパリー Sukōpionparī): 'Baga parries a physical attack and grabs the opponent's limb throws it away and gives the opponent multiple kicks to the face before uppercutting them into the air * '''Tarantula Parry '(タランチュラパリー Taranchuraparī):' Baga parries a ki based attack, he grabs the ki blast and rushes at the opponent, blowing the ki blast up in their face * '''Flight: '''Baga has been shown to be able to fly around using ki energy, a basic movement technique * '''Rapid Movement: '''Baga can move faster than most human fighters can see and as such can move behind opponent's quickly Forms * "'Super Saiyan": 'Baga can go into a Super Saiyan like state after witnessing Goku go into Super Saiyan, in this state his hair spikes up and becomes golden and a yellow aura surrounds him * '"Super Saiyan" 2: '''Baga can upgrade his Super Saiyan form to be similar to that of a Super Saiyan 2, his hair becoming rigid and gaining an electric aura. * '''Supervillain: '''During his battle against Goku and The Future Warrior, Gothic transforms Baga into a higher state, giving him a purple scheme and changing his hair color to a glowing gray with Gothic's Symbol on his chest and a black and purple aura around the opponent. Video Games Baga has appeared in very few games compared to his Heroic Counterpart. His first appearance in a game being Victory Fighters where he was a playable character after beating the Arcade Mode with Ken, he plays similarly to Ken but without the help of Ken's Sword and along with multiple new moves. He later appeared in Victory Battle getting a few Cards listed here: Baga (Saiyan Warriors Saga), Baga (Super Saiyan), Baga (Super Saiyan 2), Baga (Super Saiyan 3), Baga (Super Saiyan 4), Baga (Supervillian). He also appeared in FightZone by popular demand of a Last Z DLC Pack, he appeared next to Cress, Brutuce and Captain Freezie. He appears in all the modes as a playable character who is usually placed somewhere near Ken. Voice Actors English: Nathaniel Centers Japanese: Unknown Battles * Baga, Cress and Brutuce vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan 2) * Baga, Cress and Brutuce vs. Piccolo * Baga, Cress and Brutuce vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) * Baga vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Potential Unleashed) * Baga vs. Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) Trivia * Baga like all saiyans has a vegetable based pun name, his being Rutabaga * Baga was originally named Ken (Scouter) in his first video game appearances